


What A Life

by heyitsaly



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, EXOVelvet, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, collage AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsaly/pseuds/heyitsaly
Summary: Collection of exovelvet shenanigans set in alternate universe where they not only conquer dilemmas surrounding relationships and friendship but also college and university life.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene & Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kang Seulgi/Kim Jongin | Kai, Park Chanyeol/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 25





	1. 1. Am I A Joke To You?

> ''I screwed up man. Big time.''

Junmyeon really imagined his morning to look different. It was his first free day in a month where he wasn’t drowning in sea of assignments and homework or he didn’t felt his life was being sucked out of him during lectures. That's what you have for choosing Business Management as your college study, especially when your pops is the CEO of the biggest marketing company in South Korea.

Now, he would rather stay in his dorm, dressed in sweatpants, cuddled to his girlfriend with some noodles and _Midnight Runners_ playing on a laptop screen. Anything would be much better than sitting in this cafe and listening to Chanyeol feeling sorry for himself after meeting with his possible in-laws.

"If I say you did, will you let me go home?" He asked staring blindly at the wall , bringing mug of coffee to his lips.

"I never feared death until I looked into this man’s eyes." Chanyeol was now looking at his fused fingers with teary eyes.

"I'm sure you did, but I would really appreciate if you’d stop sinking in despair righ-"

"George Michael was right. I’m never gonna dance again.”

With that comment, Junmyeon put roughly his mug on the table almost spilling its content. He turned to his friend and gave him the most sarcastic smile. So much for being friend with a drama queen. "I see you can’t think straight so I’ll summarize your recent actions so maybe we can go back to the normal conversation." Junmyeon’s veins was this close to popping out of his hands.

Chanyeol looked at him like a kicked puppy.

"You met Seungwan’s parents and during the first 4 hours of knowing them you managed to” He started to count on his hand " **1**.Fall over while opening door for Seungwan. **2.** Got so nervous that instead of telling her mom that she has pretty eyes you said ' _You got eyes'_ and **3.** Baked her dad your apple cinnamon turnovers when he’s allergic to cinnamon. And gluten."

"I arranged them all nicely in a cute basket, and brought it so he’ll know that I was being serious." Chanyeol voice was now tiny and cracked. Junmyeon only sighed at put his hand hard on Chanyeol’s knee.

’"I get it. Tell me, were you trying to tell him you hate him? Here’s an idea; use your goddamn words to tell him instead of poisoning him.”

Chanyeol grabbed his head and ruffed his hair leaving him looking like a madman who haven’t slept for the last 3 days. "What am I going to do know? She was so excited about them coming from Canada so I wanted to make a good first impression. Turns out, I just embarrassed myself and blew up my chance of them liking me."

"You’re being overdramatic. First meeting with in-laws is always nerve-wrecking so don’t think so highly of yourself. You’re not the first and not the last either." Junmyeon stated bluntly. He didn't want to sound harsh when his friend was clearly worried but at the same time this is the man who once cried over music box after one bottle of champagne.

"Easy for you to say. Joohyun’s parents loved you before you even opened your mouth. So much for having church-going-boy face."

"First of all, it’s not my fault that my face is like a love magnet for elders. Second of all, no, her parents didn’t love me from the first meeting."

The glimpse of hope lit in Chanyeol’s eyes. "Really?”

"Nah, I'm kidding. They adored me!” Junmyeon laughed, slapping his friend's knee. He, on the other hand, looked less enthusiastic. "Turns out all you have to do is go to college, not have a neck tattoo or a baby on the side and you get access to the Bae household.” He said as he took a sip of his drink.

Seeing Chanyeol sinking into the cushion, he felt a wave of guilt for not giving any closure to the giant so he calmed down and pressed his lips into thin line.

Seungwan was Chanyeol’s first serious girlfriend since high school. Seeing how she was all he could talk about, reminded him of the day he met Joohyun. He will never forget that day she accidentally spilled chemicals on his lab robe during Chemistry the first day she was transferred to a new school from Daegu. Truly a prefect way to meet the love of your life.

Remembering that, he looked apologetic toward his sorrowed friend. He shifted next to him and swung his arm onto giant’s shoulder.

"Yeol, listen. I know you might think that what happened will cross you out of Wannie’s life or that her parents will spite you for your clumsiness” as he was naming the scenarios, the color slowly left Chanyeol’s face "but I wouldn’t worry too much. I know that I can’t speak from experience, but believe me- one meeting won’t change anything. Even if the first impression wasn’t the best, you think that Wannie would easily let you mop around and refuse to meet her parents again?”

"I guess she wouldn't. She's quite stubborn.” Chanyeol smiled a little.

" Do you **really** think she would let her parents misjudge you just because you were nervous, which by the way is totally normal?”

"Now that you mention it-”

"Exactly!” A loud slap to the head. Chanyeol groaned in pain. "So stop living in despair and tell your girl to arrange another meeting while they are still in Korea.” Junmyeon sat proudly on the cafe’s sofa ready to take victorious sip of his Americano.

"Ok, you're right. I will. There’s only one thing left.”

"And what's that?” As soon as liquor reached his throat, he instantly regretted it.

"For the time being, what should I do now with the ring?” Chanyeol took out a small black box and stared at it intensely. He was so focused on it so he didn't even pay attention to his friend who was now choking from shock on his drink. People around them eyed him weirdly as he coughed.

"A RING?! You’re already thinking of proposing? When did you buy it!?”

"A month ago.” He said as if the statement wasn’t anything serious.

"A MONTH AGO?! You met her parents yesterday but have a ring already?”

"I bought it just in case.”

Junmyeon stared at him in something mixed between shock and disbelief. Sure, he was an adult with a 4 year old relationship but... does this guy knows anything about rational order of actions?

Flipping his eyes from Chanyeol to the box, he fully turned to him. "How much you did you spend?”

Shamefully, Chanyeol hid the box in the sleeves of his hoodie and looked away. "13 000.” Now it was Junmyeon’s turn to turn pale. But in his case, from anger.

"What!? It’s even more expensive than your Iron Man suit you bought for the last Halloween!” Junmyeon took a deep breath and proceed to collect his stuff and head out before he whoop his friend’s ass. "I’m leaving.”

"Noooo! Don’t leave me with this!" Chanyeol grabbed Junmyeon’s wrist and brought it to his forehead. He might actually try to beg.

Junmyeon turned around. Aura around him darkened. "Last week you could barely pay for a student loan and mopped around the dorm eating ramen for three days. Last month you were complaining about paying extra money at the car wash. You know who had to listen to that? Me. Now you have spend over 10 000 dollars... _just in case_?

He might support his friend's love life. But him being pain in the ass is something Junmyeon has enough of. "My friend, when you get back to the dorm I will give you serious lesson about money management.” From his mouth, it sounded like a threat. He took his wrist out of Chanyeol’s large hands and dramatically threw his jacket over his shoulder. "And now excuse me. I left my girlfriend alone in my room this morning so I could listen to you and now I would love to go back there. Have a nice existential crisis.”

And with that he exited cafe leaving the boy with a pout on his face. He took out his phone and dialed Seungwan’s number. "Honey, it’s me. Can you tell me what kind of flowers your mom likes? And also, does your dad like fishing? Cause if they doesn't like me this time, I’ll have to sell my kidney."


	2. The Strength You Give Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joohyun goes through a pre-exam crisis. Luckily there's always someone who will take care of her.

> Sunday morning was unusually sunny, despite it being the middle of November.

The sun was peaking through the window in Seulgi’s room. The light offensively set on girl’s sleepy eyes, making her squirt them in annoyance. She stretched her arms forward, letting out a yawn. She lifted the bedsheets carefully enough not to wake up her boyfriend lying next to her. She grabbed her fluffy robe with a cute bear pattern over her PJ’s and headed out to the kitchen. Tying the robe tightly around her waist, she stopped in her tracks as soon as she reached the living room.

_It’s too early for that._

Sitting on the sofa, buried under piles of papers and notebooks was her roommate Joohyun. She was still in her clothes from the previous day, her hair all over the place and there were visible bags under her eyes. She was aggressively flicking through the pages of a huge book in her lap. Judging by the size of the volume, it could have been the penal code. Seulgi’s gaze landed on the coffee table occupied with empty cans of RedBull, more papers and yesterday’s tteokbokki.

"Hey Baechu. Still studying for Monday?”

Joohyun lifted her head, looking a person who have just saw a ghost and was now startled by the tiniest noise or movement. She relaxed when she saw Seulgi in a doorway.

"I’m trying to find reference to proceeding in the event of a robbery culminating in forced self defense with an injured attacker.”

_Law students. What a self destructive bunch of people._ "Any progress?”

"Professor Lee may tell me that it doesn't apply for a test but I know this scum lies just to plunge me." And with that, she returned to eyeing the book, almost touching it with her nose.

Seulgi crossed her arms over her chest. So much for having a roommate studying Law. When it comes to exams, bubbly and organized girl could easily turn into mess with a mentality of a frightened squirrel. "Interesting. I usually prefer to start my day with coffee.” She said, heading towards the kitchen area which was connected with the living room. She grabbed her bear -shaped mug and started filling it in. “You’ve been up all night?”

“Is it morning?”

“Yes.”

“Then I’ve been up all night.”

In the hallway, the sound of shuffling announced the arrival of Jongin. He had his one eyes closed, his hand scratching disheveled brown hair as he was scrolling through his phone first thing in the morning. He was so focused on it, he almost walked into the wall. He was also shirtless, having nothing but grey sweatpants on.

He took a glimpse at Joohyun, giving her the questioning look, before turning to Seulgi who was standing by the fridge. “I told you, I had the same situation with my dogs. You don't close the gate, they are running wild in the apartament.” He said it loudly as he opened the fridge to grab a yogurt. He took a place beside his girlfriend, eyeing their friend as she threw random _damn it’s_ and _shits_ around.

“Did you call the help?” Asked Seulgi.

“According to my calculations, he will be here-” Jongin looked at his phone “ - in three. Two. One.”

There were three knocks on the door. “There he is.”

Seulgi yelled "come in" and Junmyeon entered the apartment.

“I’m here! What’s the emergen-” Before he finished, he noticed his disaster of a girlfriend who didn't even acknowledged his arrival. “-cy?”

His jaw dropped as he met the gaze of his two friends behind the counter, mouthing "Again?" to them. Seulgi nodded to confirm. Junmyeon put his coat away, slowly approaching Joohyun like Stevie Irwin would act with alligators. "Hey honey. What are you- Oh sweet merciful Buddha.”

The dark circles under her eyes created a contrast with her face which seemed to be paler than usual. Hair tied into a messy ponytail were sticking out, the glasses hidden somewhere in them. Not having any reaction, he snapped his finger in front of her face. Her head shoot up giving him the look of an angry Pomeranian.

“When was the last time you slept?” He asked concerned.

"On Monday.”

“But today is Sunday...”

“Exactly.” 

Junmyeon didn’t know how to answer. Everybody knew how devoted Joohyun was to every project or exam she had but for the last year she took that to the extreme. Skipping meals, not sleeping at all sometimes, poor diet and bad attitude- those were the things her friends had to watch over.

“Okay, I guess it’s enough for you for this week.” He tried to reach for the book to take it from her but her hand squeezed his arm so hard he whimpered.

"Touch this and I'll rip your arm off and beat you with it.” She said in a low tone.

Jongin came from behind the sofa, grabbed girl’s wrist and gently removed it from his friend. “Hey, hey noona! Calm down. Easy, we just want you to take better care of yourself.”

“You're saying it as if I have a problem, which I assure you, don't have. Oh, and by the way. I went into your room last night looking for a highlighters and I was watching you two sleep for a moment. I noticed your snoring is worse when you’re on your side.”

“Jongin doesn't snore.” Seulgi replied.

"I know. I was talking to you.”

While Seulgi tried to fight the urge to comment back, the two boys stood over Joohyun, watching her comparing two pages, holding them in the air.

“I haven’t seen her this stuck since she tried to figure out the second _Back To The Future_ movie.” Junmyeon massaged his neck.

“Me neither. I mean, they go to the past, but the title has future in it. Wouldn't it have more sense to call it _Back To The Past_?”

To that, Junmyeon could only frown in cringe.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Junmyeon decided to stay in girls’s apartament to keep an eye on his girlfriend, since Seulgi had her own homework to do. He basically had to drag Joohyun to the bathroom and make her brush her teeth. Next, he had to grab her around the waist and take her by force to bed- or more like pin her down with his whole body so she wouldn't escape. After trying to get away, she drifted to sleep for like 4 hours. The next morning Junmyeon insisted to drive her to the exam. They now sat on the bench in front of the building.

“After not leaving house for a week you should get some fresh air before you go inside.”

Joohyun was holding her head, not sure if it was out of tiredness or attempt to memorize all the things she has read since Monday.

“How are you feeling from 1 to 10?”

“I feel like I’ve been hit by a truck and got head smashed with a baseball bat.”

“Cool, I'll take that as 15.”

Joohyun started to massage her temples with closed eyes. Seeing her in this state was really hard for Junmyeon and he was seriously running out of ideas how to make it easier for her to survive until the exams starts.

"Maybe you should get a snack to get you some energy? I can go over to the cafeteria and buy you something. Maybe with some tea you like?” He asked her. As soon aa he turned around, he was greeted by Joohyun’s quiet sobs, her head hanging low, hair covering her face. He quickly crouched in front of her, caressing her hair.

"Hey Hyunie! What happened? Why are you crying?” There was visible panic in his voice.

"I’m tired.” She said in between her sniffs. "I’m tired of this constant stress and pressure. My body screams for me to take a break but I know that if I back down now, all this hard work will go to waste. I had sacrificed so many things to get results I have now but…I’m just exhausted.”

A frown appeared on Junmyeon’s face. He got the answers he wanted. He always knew that his girlfriend was very committed to everything she was doing and always gave her one hundred per cent. After moving away from her house in Daegu, she had always carried the burden of keeping everyone around satisfied with her, especially when it came to education. Every task she did, every accomplishment, was a way of telling herself ”You did it and your parents’s hard work to send you here didn’t go to waste”.

Junmyeon understood her. Since they shared a similar pressure.

He took a seat next to her on a bench, grabbed her head and rested it on his shoulder. Her arms instinctively found a way around his waist as he put his arm around her.

"Joohyun. Have I ever told you about the day I moved out from my parents house?”

She shook her head to brush her hair of her face.

"Your mom still tells me that when we visit your house, but why are you mentioning it now?”

Junmyeon cracked a smile. ”You know my dad wasn’t so fond of me staying in Seoul instead of going to Oxford. I was tired of constantly doing things he planned for me so it was a moment for me to put my foot down.” Joohyun nuzzled herself up to him. ” It was hard at the beginning to find a common ground with him and I was thinking about giving my decision up. But as you know, he came to me the day I was suppose to leave for collage and told me that me standing up for myself was the best thing I could’ve done and he will support my decisions from now on.”

Joohyun looked up at him confused. ” But does it have to do with what I’m going through now?”

Junmyeon look her in the eyes and gave her peck on the head. ” You often worry that you won’t live up to the expectations of others. What you forget is that you are a strong woman who accomplished many things, not only through your hard work but also with faith in yourself and from people who love you, me included. What I’m trying to say is, you don’t have to worry about us anymore since we are all incredibly proud of you.”

Joohyun now had tears in her eyes but this time, with smile attached to it. She popped her head up and gave him soft, loving kiss which he gladly returned.

"Why are you so good at cheering people up?”

"Call it years of practise.” He joked, winking at her, Pecking her cheek, he stood up and pulled her up, handling her her purse.

"And now that I’ve lifted your spirit, you can go now and crush this test!” He gave her encouraging fists up. She laughed at his gesture before entering the building, filled with confidence.

2 hours later, Joohyun exited the lecture hall with a smile on her face. She stretched her limbs after having to sit for a few hours and she started to look around for her boyfriend who was supposed to wait for her. Before she could look around, a pair of hands covered her eyes from behind, startling her a bit.

"Guess who, beautiful?” Asked gentle yet excited voice.

"It’s either Junmyeon or cold hands of death.”

"I’ll give you a hint. It’s your favorite person on Earth.”

"Damn it.” She answered, disappointed. She removed the hands from her face and turned around, only to be lifted in a bear hug.

"Sooo, how did it go?” Junmyeon’s eyes were sparkling with anticipation as he put her down.

"Quite good actually. Nothing really surprised me expect for a few questions. But other than that, I should pass.”

"Was it worthy sleepless nights, junk food and almost twisting my arm?”

"Oh drop it already!” She gave him light punch to the stomach on which he reacted with a chuckle.

Before he could say something, he caught her yawning hard. "Looks like someone could use a nap.”

Joohyun groaned and extended her arms towards him. "Only if you stay with me.”

He turned around, patted his shoulder and let her climb on his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting head comfortably on his shoulder, the tiredness slowly taking over her body. Junmyeon walked slowly to the car, taking a glance at Joohyun.

_Always, my little badass._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally finished the chapter despite having a cold and barely seeing the keyboard ! High five to myself! I hope this turned out good since I had my up and downs with this chapter.


	3. Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Park siblings. They sure made this evening entertaining.

> "Where do you think you're going?"

Instead of answering, Chanyeol received a middle finger from his sister, who was heading for the front door. She may have put on herself her basketball manager sweatsuit, but he knows she probably has a very short dress underneath. Like hell she’ll leave the house while he's on guard. "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"Oh, _you_ were that annoying sound ringing in my ears. I was wondering why I suddenly had a headache." She grabbed her temples dramatically and pretended to be a pain. "Every time you talk, my cells just want to jump off the bridge." She muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Good, roll back those eyes. Maybe you'll finally find your brain!" He yelled from kitchen, before moving to the stairs where she was standing.

Junmyeon and Jongdae watched this scene with fascination. The Park siblings, known for the eternal snippets and insults thrown at each other every time they make eye contact. Knowing these two all their lives, getting used to it was only a matter of time. "You know what? Every time I think I'd like to have younger sister, I come here and suddenly, I feel better.” Jongdae's was smiling dreamily, drying tomatoes with a towel. "How did you and Yeri manage to stand each other for so many years and not ended up like them?"

Junmyeon was busy slicing the beef. "We were forced to share a bathroom when I was in high school. If we survived that, we are gonna survive anything.”

Speaking of Yeri, Junmyeon looked at his sister who was grunting because of the rice sticking to her rubber gloves.

The Kim's team didn't meet at the Park’s residence for no reason. Chanyeol's mom makes food for her husband's company’s party every year. This year, she had an important thing to do, so she asked her son to help prepare the food. He wasn't an outstanding cook, so he called his friends to help.

"Yeri, weren’t you suppose to…not touch the food?” Jongdae asked, spicing vegetables before grabbing some for himself to eat.

"Well, thank you Jongdae for those words of encouragement! But on serious note, I've decided to use the book I got from Sooyoung’s mom to help prepare the kimbap." She said confidently.

"Sis, that's nice, but you opened that book like half an hour ago, and after the last ramen you served me, I sometimes have to sleep with the lights on.” Junmyeon said, fighting the urge to cry at the sudden memory of time he spent in a toilet that day.

"Oh, come on! I’m cooking with our mom all the time. Cooking should be an adventure, exploring. You should follow your instincts.”

"Be careful, because if you give it to people, the only instinct they’ll follow will be the survival one.”

Yeri stuck her tongue out at her brother, who ignored her.

"Well, it wouldn’t take us so much time, if SOMEONE came and helped us!" Jongdae screamed to get the attention of the screaming siblings in the living room.

No reaction from them.

"I don't know if you remember, but dad said you're forbidden to leave the house after 8!” Chanyeol crossed his arms and pushed his chest out, showing his dominance. 

Sooyoung groaned angrily. "Since when did you started to listen to dad and became such a defender of the rules?”

He took her frame with his hands without touching her. "Since when did you start wearing clothes that barely cover your ass? You know I can always call coach Jang Hoon and ask him if you really went to the practice. Or maybe you’re running to that boy of yours again?"

She pointed her index finger in his face. "His name is Sungjae and stop teasing me about him. He’s twice the man you’ll ever be.” He grabbed her hand and swept it away.

"Mom clearly said no parties and no boys for the rest of high school. Sorry, but that's the fate of the delinquents." He pinched her nose on which she moaned in pain. Sooyoung was ready to throw her fists at him. They started pushing again, flicking foreheads until Chanyeol grabbed her in a headlock. She tried to slap him away.

Junmyeon shook his head." Wow. And to think it's all because of one figurine.”

"What figurine?” Yeri asked, without taking her eyes off her job. Junmyeon watched in disgust as his sister tried to soak rice and cheese in soy sauce. There was a male scream coming from the living room.

"Soo broke their mother's precious statue, and because she didn't admit it, they put her on house arrest."

"For one figurine?”

"NOT JUST ANY FIGURINE!" Sooyoung got into the kitchen, her long black hair sticking in all directions. Her brother ran right behind her, holding his hand. She probably bit him. "Grandma brought that from Thailand. For good luck or something." She tried to fix her apprearance. "I wouldn't have a problem with that if it weren't for the fact that I didn't break it!”

He ran a hand through his locks. "Oh, come on, stop digging your own hole. You were the only one in the house when it happened!"

"What the hell?! I was in my room and you just came back from school!” She tried to match his height but only reached his chin.

"Oh please. Just accept that you did it and save the rest of your dignity.” Chnayeol crossed his arms.

This conversation could go for hours, but Jongdae interrupted them. "Actually, she didn’t do it.”

All eyes were now on him, except Yeri’s since she was preoccupied with rolling the seaweed. Sooyoung looked confused and Chanyeol’s eyes shoot in fear. "Well, I know I didn’t do it, but how do you know?”

"Cause I was here when that happened.” He locked his eyes with Chanyeol’s. "And it was his fault.” He pointed a finger at the giant.

Silence.

"Bro.. Don’t you dare. Bro code...” Chanyeol threaten him, shaking uncomfortably. Sooyoung on the other hand was standing motionless, playing with her fingers and puffing out her cheeks.

"Yeol, don’t look at me like that. You should have confessed 3 years ago, like a man should. And I don’t want to be responsible for our pre-mature stupidity. ” Jongdae said coldly.

"Jongade. Tell me how.” Sooyoung asked, but it sounded more like a threat.

"We thought we were alone at home at that time. The living room seemed spacious so me and your brother decided to play basketball. Stupid, I know. I’m not proud of that. But anyway, as we were playing, he threw a ball too hard and so to avoid getting hit in a face- I dodged, so the ball knocked the figurine behind me.”

The silence would remain longer until loud "WHAT!!!” came out of Sooyoung.

Chanyeol shielded himself from his sister by grabbing Junmyeon and using him as a human shield. She had fury in her eyes.

"I WAS ACCUSED OF SOMETHING I DIDN’T DO CAUSE YOU WERE TOO MUCH OF A COWARD TO BE THE RESPONSIBLE SIBLING!?” She was switching sides around Junmyeon to grab her brother.

"I PANICKED, OKAY!”

They couldn’t argue more cause at that moment, the front door opened, reveling Ms. and Mrs. Park. They were carrying some boxes, probably for the party.

"Hello kids! How’s the preparation going?” Mrs. Park smiley at them lovingly.

Her children exchanged looks and then both leaped in their mother’s direction. Sooyoung could have been first to reach her until Chanyeol grabbed her from behind and put a hand over her mouth. The girl was trying to break free but his grip was stronger. The gym really showed effects.

Their mom wasn’t even fazed by their behavior. She was calmly setting her stuff on a table. So much for raising two psychos for 27 and 18 years. "Chanyeol, how many times did I tell not to choke your sister?”

Sooyoung still tried to wriggle out but with one harder tug he managed to calm her down, as their mom past them. "We’re gonna explain this. Or rather I will since I don’t trust you with it. You sit on your butt and not a word until mom will be ready, got it?” He whispered to her ear. She mumbled asshole behind his big hand. "Okay. Now I’m gonna let you go and you won’t go ape shit.”

He removed himself off her. Her body was tense as she slowly turned around to face him. "You’re gonna spill everything. And if not, I’m gonna make your life miserable.” She said in a low threatening voice and left.

"Too late for that.” He sighed and went to the kitchen where everyone seemed to gather.

"Miss Park! How nice to see you!” Junmyeon announced loudly as he took off his apron. She grabbed his face and gave him smooch on a cheek.

"Junmyeon, my favorite boy right after my son.” She smiled embracing him in a hug. "How are you? How’s your mom doing? I hope your dad is not overworking himself! Did Joohyun liked the pastries I baked her?” She started to bombard him with question to which he bowed and nodded politely, trying to answer them at the same time.

When she finished with him, she turned to Jongdae and repeated the actions with him. After that, she turned to Yeri who was rolling her kimbap. "Yeri, sweetie, what’s that?”

"Oh, I’m making kimbap rolls for the party. I decided to go a little bit off script.” She winked at the older women. "Would you like to try?” She asked innocently, holding a roll up. Mrs. Park observed hesitantly the dangling roll with vegetables sticking out of seaweed which was also done poorly. But seeing the look on the girl’s face told her to accept it anyway. Poor thing probably tried very hard.

"I feel sorry for her future husband and in-laws.” Whispered Junmyeon to Jongdae.

"Right now let's pray for Mrs. Park taste buds.”

The woman left the kitchen with kimbap in her hand and joined her husband on a sofa. Sooyoung kicked her brother in a shin and began to wander around the common area. It caught the attention of her dad. "Soo, were you planning on going to the basketball practice?”

The girl stopped in her tracks. She began to play with her hair, avoiding making eye contact. "..S-Sorta.” She answered shyly.

"Funny. Cause I met Eunwoo’s father at the supermarket and he told me that coach is sick and practiced has been cancelled. Beside, you never wear makeup and earrings fro practice.” He rested his elbows on knees, staring at his daughter. "Care to show what you have under your blouse, young lady?”

Letting out a heavy sign, Sooyung unclasped the zipper of her „Tiger” blouse, reaveling a really short dark red dress that reached her middle thing. It was too short and too tight. Sooyoung’s face was now red with blush. Her mom shook her head in disappointment.

"Sneaking out again? When you have a curfew and house arrest? Honey, when will you finally stop doing this?” Her father asked, rubbing his eyes under the glasses.

Sooyung looked over for any support and her eyes landed on Chanyeol, who was standing in a doorway. She tried to communicate with him through lip reading. _Do it now!_ She mouthed to him.

The boy was conflicted. On one hand, he knew that he should have tell their parents the truth but on the other, he never thought that the topic of he figurine will be brought up again. He felt ashamed. And that was enough for him. He bit his lips and mouthed "sorry” to Sooyoung before disappearing into the kitchen. His sister stared in disbelief.

_Is he serious!_ She screamed internally.

After 30 minutes, Mrs Park managed to help boys in food preparation. Feeling tired, she settled down on the sofa again. Sooyoung has been sitting in the armchair with her phone, waiting for her brother to man up. It was pointless, considering how happy and casually he was talking to Jongdae.

Joy approached the kitchen where boys were chatting by the counter. "Chanyeol, let’s go. We’re gonna tell mom and dad about the figurine accident. This crap needs to end now” She announced with crossed arms and a serious look on her face. Chanyeol didn’t looked so convinced and the sense of duty left him again.

"Oh, well. I was thinking about it and I think this isn't the best moment. I mean, maybe I can text or write a letter or-”

"Okay. That’s it. I gave you a chance for you to play it fair, but seeing you don’t want to cooperate I’m gonna do it myself.”

Before Chanyeol could react, Sooyoung was already at the sofa where their parents were sitting. She slammed her hands on the cushion to bring their attention to her.

"Mom. Dad.” She looked at her panicked brother over her shoulder."It was Chanyeol who broke the figurine 9 years ago.”

Mr. and Mrs. Park turned looking confused to their son who had fear in his eyes. "Sooyoungie, what are you saying?” The women asked.

Chanyeol took a deep breath and jogged to the living room and stopped in front of his parents. He lightly slapped himself to boost his confidence. There was no backing down now. Thanks to that little devil.

"Hey mom. You probably remember when you came home to the broken figurine you loved so much, right? Well, I told you it was Sooyoung who destroyed but, it was actually me. I was playing with a basketball and I smashed it by an accident. I’m sorry.”

His mom looked shocked. Her husband brought his hand to his forehead and rubbed it in disappointment, again. But this time, at his other child. "It was you?" She asked worried, grabbing Sooyoung’s hand that was near her head on a cushions.”We were punishing your sister because you lied to us?”

"I know mom and I'm really sorry. I was immature and stupid but I promise you it was the only time I lied to you. Again, I’m really sorry.”

His mother’s expression tried to soften after hearing his son out. He may have done wrong, but Mrs Park was very forgiving person when you were fair with her. And sincere apology seemed to solve it all. Unfortunately, her son didn't get to feel relieved as he caught the smirk on his sister’s face saying _The payback isn't over. That’s for the last 3 years_.

_Oh no. She wouldn’t dare. Oh God, she will._

Sooyoung tapped their dad on a shoulder. "And dad. You remember that one employee you fired? He didn’t crashed your work Mercedes. Chanyeol did.”

Attention was back at Chanyeol. His eyes widened as he stared at his father’s in a total shock. Calculating fast, he knew there was only one thing that could get him out of this situation.

"THE MAIL MAN DIDN’T VOMMIT ON OUR LAWN, SOOYOUNG DID, AFTER SHE CAME BACK HOME AT 6 AM FROM THE PARTY YOU FORBID HER TO GO!”

Now it was Sooyung’s turn to be taken back. Her parents turned to her now. Not having time to react, she quickly searched through her mind -folder called _stupid things my brother did_.

"DURING THESE 4 MONTHS CHANYEOL HAD BEEN FIRED FROM 3 JOBS ALREADY!” She yelled trying to top her embarrassing drunk story.

Chanyeol, being competitive as he is, was trying to get himself out of this situation and pulled the dirty card. Low blow. "SOOYOUNG HAS BEEN IN A RELATIONSHIP FOR OVER A YEAR NOW!”

This brought attention not only of Parks but also Jongade and Junmyeon still situated at the table. Sooyoung knew he decided to go low. She was at the verge of pulling her hair out since her secret was out now. She looked at her parents who were trying to comprehend this news. Feeling helpless, she decided to reveal Chanyeol biggest secret yet.

"CHANYEOL SPENT OVER 10 000 DOLLARS DESPITE THE IRON MAN SUIT INCIDENT! AGAIN!"

Chanyeol gasped and covered his mouth, watching his parents doing the same. He knew telling this little devil was a bad idea. He was now hoping she won’t reveal the reason behind the expense, cause things would get really awkward.

_Well that’s amusing. Finally someone else gets to prove he’s an idiot. Wait... But that’s an idiot who’s also my roommate…I live with him…and I’ll have to listen to that. Again…_ Thoughts were going through Junmyeon’s mind. Feeling the rising tension, he decided to help out his friend, by distracting everyone.

"Well, I liked the latest Star Wars movie!”

He succeded. Now all eyes were on him. 

Before he could say anything else, his sister interrupted him without even acknowledging the situation around her."Man, I wasn’t suppose to soak rice in a soy sauce!" Yeri said disappointed, flipping the pages of a book in front of her. Everyone looked at her, confused by her confession.

"You’re all making me uncomfortable!” The final words belonged to Jongdae, who was now smashing his hand onto the kitchen table.

The house was again filled with silence. No one wanted to break it since too much stuff has happened. Mrs. Park just started blankly at the wall, massaging her temple. "That’s a lot of information to take in 30 seconds.” She said worryingly. But being the woman of this house, she decided to put everyone in their places. "Okay, let’s organize this mess.” She announced, getting up from the couch.

She brought her attention to the youngest in the room, Yeri. "No Yeri, you weren’t suppose to soak rice in a soy sauce. It was horrible.” She put a stress on that sentence by widening her eyes, causing Yeri to pout. "Again, for the sake of other people- read the book we gave you.”

She turned to the boy in the middle. "Jongdae sweetheart, if you’re uncomfortable, you’re free to go.”

The last one was Junmyeon. "Jun honey, I don’t want to disappoint you, but you were probably the only one who enjoyed that movie.” Now all three Kims were pouting.

The shiver went through Sooyoung’s body as she watched her mother approaching her. She instinctively lowered her head to avoid making an eye contact, closing them in process.

The scolding never came. Instead, she felt arms pulling her into a loving hug and a warm hand caressing her back. She looked at her her mother who was sad smiling at her. "Sooyoung, my little ball of joy. I’m sorry for falsely accusing you. I should have listened to you too. And since I hear that you are in a kind of serious relationship, although I would like to discover that in a different way, I guess that’s beyond me.”

"And don’t worry. We kinda figured out about a lawn too.” Mr. Park butted in.

Sooyoung smiled happily and returned the hug. The squad in the kitchen awed at the heart warming scene. But the happiness didn’t last long cause the woman now turned to her son, who was silently praying.

"Park Chanyeol.” Similiar to his sister, he hid his head, which looked funny since the giant now shrinked a few inches Probably a sibling thing. "Fired? 10 000 dollars? Again? What happened to you?”

The boy started to stutter, trying to find the right words. But nothing could save him from the embarrassment.

"I have nothing to say..”

"Do I want to know what made you spend so much money?”

* * *

It’s been 2 hours since the chaotic scene. The guest already left. Dusk was falling, the mosquito's were out, goose bumps were on Chanyeol’s arms from the evening chill. He was sitting on a chair at his room balcony, watching city lights in a distance. Today’s event was a mess. No doubt. Not only did his parents found out he was lying but his biggest secret yet has been revealed. Luckily, the reason behind it still remains a mystery. He only told his parents that the investment won’t go to waste since it’s for something important.

While deep in thoughts, he didn’t hear the balcony door being opened. He looked over his shoulder to see his little sister carrying a mug and a blanket. She already changed her outfit to pink hoodie with matching sweatpants and fluffy slippers. Her face was free from makeup and her hair was tied into a braid. Their eyes met, waiting for one another to start a conversation.

"What happened to your date?”

"I canceled it. Told Sungjae that I have armageddon in my house.”

"Good. Cause seeing you like this would scared the boy away.”

Sooyung wanted to smack him but her hands were occupied so she went for a kick instead. "I brought you some tea and a blanket. But don’t think it’s my from me. Mom told me to bring you this.” She settled the mug on a small table and threw the blanket into the boy’s lap. His eyes shifted in between items, but in the end her grabbed a mug. Sooyoung stood there for a while, not knowing if she suppose to leave or talk to her idiot of a brother.

She signed and took a seat on a other chair and folded her hands in her lap. "So… when are you planning to propose to unnie?” She asked bluntly. That question made Chanyeol choke on the drink he was currently sipping. Sooyoung gave him a pat on a back to help him cough, but he shrugged it of. He looked at her as she was crazy.

"Didn’t you get enough drama for today!?”

"Why? It’s an important question. You spend more money than your college tuition costs and you’re not even making a use out of it.” She whined, clearly annoying.

Chanyeol leaned back in his chair and looked up to the stars above. The little sparkling dots in the sky lightened up the whole scenery. Dark blue velvet shade made him think about Seungwan’s favorite color and countless dates they’ve spend under the starry sky.

Sooyoung snapped him out of the beautiful picture by pushing his shoulder. He responded by throwing baby pink blanket at her face. "Hey, I’m trying to have a serious conversation with you!”

"And I’m trying to subtly avoid it! And it’s not of your business what I’ll do with my girlfriend.” He leaned on armrest. "I’m wondering when do you plan to introduce your lovely man to our dysfunctional family.”

"Oh, I was planning to do it on…never, but thanks to your big mouth I got an order to bring him to the next dinner.”

"Great. Now I have to find baseball bat.”

Sooyoung raised a brow.” Baseball bat? Why?”

Chanyeol look at her softly before turning his head away. He grabbed his neck. "I have to look intimidating to the guy that my little sister is seeing. He may be as perfect as you describe him, but in the end, he’s gonna go through me first.” He said without looking at her. "That’s what big brothers do, right? Take care of the siblings.”

Sooyoung didn’t know what to say. She just stared at him. It didn’t go unnoticed by her that he smiled a little. "Yeah, I guess you’re right.” She joined him in watching the bright moon above them.

They stayed like this for a while until the night breeze creeped in between them.

"I guess it’s time to go inside.” Sooyoung broke the surprisingly pleasant silence. Pleasant in a way only the closest people appreciate with each other. The one that doesn’t need words. When you both feel at peace.

Before they could enter the house, Chanyeol grabbed Sooyoung’s arm and spun her around, trapping her in his muscular arms. She had her eyes wide open. It’s been really a while since they hugged sincerely- without punching, pinching, biting and mutual disgust.

"Soo. I’m sorry for being an asshole.”

Thinner arms found a way around his waist, feeling a comforting pats on his back. "Yeah, you kinda were. Sorry too. I was a brat.”

"You know you’ll always gonna be my little sister?”

"I guess I have mom and dad to blame for that.”

Chanyeol gently ruffled her hair and let out a laugh. "Well, someone had to inherit the beauty genes.”

Before she could smack him, he sprinted to the door, hearing whiny _Oppa!_ behind him.

To Sooyoung, happiness is to annoy her brother. According to Chanyeol, the only good thing that happened to her was being born related to him. Sooyoung can curse him out, embarrass him in front of Seungwan or draw on his face when he’s sleeping. Chanyeol can get really angry with her, put her bra in the freezer or steal her last piece of kimbap.

They may be the worst enemies, but they are the enemies that have each other backs. Cause that’s the point of their beautiful and disturbingly dysfunctional bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's better than writing a sibling troupe? Writing a sibling troupe when you are the only child yourself :)
> 
> It's been ages but the chapter is finally here!!!

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is done. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
